New Orleans Saviour
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Indiana Donovan is Matt's younger sister and was sent off to boarding school because she never got along with Vickie. After returning back to her hometown she finds herself drawn to a certain hybrid, Klaus. She leaves to New Orleans to meet her friend Katherine and meets Klaus, who is drawn to her as well. I don't own Vampire Diaries! Formerly called 'Mystic FallsHome'
1. Chapter 1

Indiana walked down the street to her old house. She was excited and nervous at the same time. It was her brother, why was she so nervous? She stopped at the doorstep and dropped her duffel bag, with a heavy sigh the knocked on the door three times.  
"Coming" she heard her brother's voice call out. She looked down at her feet impatiently, she wanted to sit down already. She had walked from where she had parked at the Mystic Grill all the way home. The door opened and there stood her brother, with his sandy brown hair and big blue eyes.  
"Hey big brother. Got any room for your little sis?" she asked watching his reaction. He nodded.  
"Indie, you're home" he breathed before pulling her into a big bear hug. She giggled as he spun her around and then smiled, she was home.  
"So I heard what happened to Vicki. Guess we're the only ones left to the Donovan clan hey Matty" she said to her brother. She never got along well with her eldest sibling, Matt was always separating the girls. She remembered her last fight with Vicki a few days before she had died.  
_Vicki was on the phone to her youngest sibling, her sister Indie. They had been discussing her coming home for the summer and seeing her friends again, she always got along best with Jeremy because he was the youngest of his family as she was of hers.  
"Vicki, I wanna come home. You know that it was your fault I got thrown into boarding school, if you hadn't have started doing drugs and fighting with me about who I can and can't date then I wouldn't be here" Indie had snapped at her sister. Vicki had been hanging out with Damon Salvatore for a few hours now and although she was high she could still sense that her sister coming home was not a good idea.  
"It's not safe here right now sissy. You know I love you to death and that's why you have to stay there. Did Matty tell you what I saw in the woods when I ended up in hospital?" Vicki asked sadly. Indie shifted so she could sit up on her bed. Her dorm was empty because everyone was out at a party and Indiana's temper had gotten her grounded.  
"He said you mumbled something about a vampire but vampires don't _exist_ Vick" Indie had insisted, brushing a stray hair back toward her ponytail._ Back then she hadn't known about the supernatural world._  
"Just stay okay" Vicki snapped.  
"I'm not a freaking dog you druggo" Indie yelled then hung up on her sister._

A few hours later Indiana had folded and put into her drawers all her clothes and made her room look more homey again.  
"I'm going for a walk" she called out to her brother before taking the spare key and putting it into her pocket and walking out of the front door towards her car. She headed back to New Orleans, she was meant to meet Katherine and protect her from Klaus, a vampire she was still yet to meet.

Indiana walked into the Deveroux Bar and met up with an old friend.  
"Indie" Sophie smiled and gave her a hug. Sophie was wearing an apron and stood by her chopping board.  
"Need a hand? I can work the bar" Indie offered with a grin. Sophie knew better than to say no to the anti-vamp girl. She smiled and nodded, waving for her to go ahead.  
"Thanks Ind" Sophie sighed then went back to cooking. It wasn't long before she felt a strong presence, she looked to the door and saw _him_; Klaus. Sophie hadn't noticed.  
"Soph, there's someone here to see you" Indie called out to her friend who sighed and turned. Sophie jumped when she turned to find herself face-to-face with the original hybrid.  
"You're Klaus" Sophie stated, she was furious about her sister's death. Indie felt her fear mixed with Klaus' pride and was worried, more vampires had come in the bar after Klaus and had come to the bar.  
"You smell delicious sweetheart" one of them smiled. Indiana shuddered and sighed wiping down another glass.  
"I am. And you're upset" Klaus replied with a smirk. "Sophie, isn't it?" Klaus asked, his smirk turning gone now as he returned to the task at hand. "I assume this has something to do with your sister on the corner of Royal and St Anne" Klaus stated with a smile.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie snapped back at him.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes" Klaus said simply then continued on. "What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" he asked in curiosity. Sophie looked behind Klaus to see the two vampires sitting in front of me.  
"I see you brought friends" Sophie stated. Klaus was confused and turned to see the two vamps before looking back at the witch and swiped his tongue over his top lip.  
"They're not with me" he told her. I could tell that he was telling the truth.  
"They're with Marcel, that's all that matters. I know you built this town but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke his rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next" Sophie told him then walked out the back where I knew she had prepared for a spell. Klaus turned to face us and I could feel his anger. He walked to the bar and grabbed to two vamps by the crook in their necks.

"Are you two gentlemen following me?" Klaus asked. I kept my back to them as long as I could, trying to avoid being noticed.  
"Marcel said that we're your guides" the younger one told the hybrid.  
"Oh he did. Well let me be exceedingly clear about something; if either of you follow me again you'll do so without the benefit of a spine" Klaus warned. I turned and sighed.  
"Sorry about the wait. If you're here for the gumbo I'm about to break your heart, we_ just_ ran out" I told the vampires with a small smile. I was trying to be friendly without being noticeable, my scent was already different to a normal human's. Klaus slapped a $100 bill on the bar and smiled.  
"Your oldest scotch for my two friends here love" he asked. I smiled and grabbed the bill off the table. I wasn't refusing the cash. I walked back to the stash of scotch and grabbed a bottle. I heard the vampires grunt again. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm doing, he can ask me himself" he told them then walked off. A few minutes after the vampires went outside I heard banging. Sophie was out there. I threw the towel on the bar and ran outside, only stopping to ask another employee to cover me. I bolted outside the door to see Elijah standing with Sophie.  
"Elijah" I breathed, thankful he had just saved my friend. I had met him when I saw Katherine last.  
"Hello Indie" he smiled then turned his attention back to Sophie.

I was walking to Sophie's house for the night after the conversation between Elijah and Sophie, I needed to sleep. I felt an Original behind me and stopped when I heard a vampire land on the ground behind me. I turned slowly and saw Marcel.  
"You know, it's not safe here alone" he smirked. Indie glared at him, she wasn't afraid.  
"You know I have a special little gift that stops vampires from eating me for dinner" Indie snapped back with a smirk. Marcel looked impressed. Klaus was watching her with a peaked interest, she could feel his stare burning through her.  
"What gift is that?" Marcel asked with a smile. Indie turned and continued walking leaving Marcel in her rearview mirror.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Her

Indie walked into her room and slid down the door, a close call with a vampire was enough to scare her even with her abilities. She stood up and grabbed her iPod hoping to dance out her emotions and calm down. 'Shut up and Drive' by Rihanna played from her iPod dock and she spun, twisted and turned as she expressed how she felt through movement. She came to a sudden stop when she heard her phone ring, it was her brother.  
"Hey Matty" she smiled to the phone.  
"Where are you? You said a walk" he was panicking and she could tell.  
"Sorry, I drove to New Orleans to see a friend and lost track of time. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I love you Matty" Indie told her brother. She heard him sigh.  
"I love you too Dee" she smiled when she heard her nickname that her family called her.  
"Bye" she smiled.  
""Bye" She hung up and sighed. Out the corner of her eye she saw someone watching her. She jumped up and walked to the window expecting to see Marcel to find out what she meant earlier, but instead she saw Klaus. She grabbed the curtains and threw them open, Klaus didn't have time to hide or think of an excuse.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Klaus stood there as his jaw dropped to start telling her some excuse.  
"I, uh. I was in the neighbourhood" he told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"No you weren't. I heard your conversation with your brother when Marcel was talking to me. The witches aren't conspiring against you" she said brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.  
"I know, apparently Hayley is carrying my child" he told her. She could see now that he had been crying. Indie knew Hayley when the two had been in boarding school together before Hayley's parent died.  
"Uh, I know that. Why aren't you with her? I mean, shouldn't you be protecting your unborn child?" Indie asked. Why wasn't he with her. She had spoken to Hayley and she knew the baby was conceived on a one-night stand but the baby was his child, his flesh and blood.  
"I never planned this, it was just one night and it was a liquor-fuelled one-night stand. I don't care about her…" he stopped talking and looked up. Why was he telling a woman he didn't even know his problems? Why did he feel safe around her? And why did he care for her?  
"What about the baby?" Indie watched him to gauge his reaction, he looked her in the eye.  
"I, I can't- I won't be a good father" he whispered. Indie noticed and felt his weakness in front of her. He had let his guard down with her and she let out a small smile before saying anything else.  
"You won't get the chance to find out if you don't save her. I know Sophie and she can be vicious when she wants something and she wants your baby. You need to do as she says, I know you don't like rules but if you want to even _try_ to be a dad then you need to keep Hayley alive long enough to _have_ the baby" Indie said trying to help the hybrid. She watched him as he nodded at her.  
"Thank you…" he waited for her name since they hadn't introduced each other yet. She knew his name and he knew hers but it was common courtesy.  
"Indiana, but my friends call me Indie" she smiled. He nodded.  
"Niklaus Mikaelson, but everyone calls me Klaus" he smirked then left. Indie was left watching as the hybrid ran into the busy vampire-filled streets of Louisiana.

Indie walked down the street to find her friend when she was confronted by Marcel's right hand man.  
"Now you need to tell me what you are, before I get it out of you myself" the vampire spat by her feet and smirked at her. Indie took a step back, worried about the confrontation; most of the murders were whips across the throat.  
"I already spoke to Marcel and Klaus, leave me alone" she said to him, trying to be brave. She looked around to find the streets clear of vamps and witches. Nobody was around to save her.  
"You didn't say please" the vampire smiled again. He rested his hands by his sides and looked around. "It seems to me that you're all alone, wouldn't want something bad to happen now would you?" he asked. Indie looked the vampire in the eye and felt herself pull on his mind.  
"You found me and killed me for being around Sophie and helping her. You slit my throat and then buried me so nobody would find my body, but you don't remember where you left me" she compelled the vampire. He nodded. "Now in ten seconds you are going to wake up and walk back to Marcel to tell him the good news with Klaus and Elijah nearby to hear you" she finished then turned and ran for the mausoleum to find Sophie.

Klaus was talking with Elijah about his unborn child and how he had reconsidered wanting his child.  
"What made you change your mind brother?" Elijah asked with curiosity. They turned when they saw Marcel's buddy come up to him, the vampire looked at Klaus and Elijah before turning back to Marcel.  
"The new bartender at the Deveraux bar was helping the witch to cover their tracks. I slit her throat and buried her so no one would find her" the vampire stated simply, he smelled of Indie. Klaus' eyes widened and Elijah noticed.  
"The girl" Elijah whispered and Klaus ran forwards, barging past anyone in his path until he got to the vampire that had killed the unique teenager he had met. He grabbed the vampire by the throat and lifted him off the ground.  
"What did you do to her?" Klaus growled fiercely. The girl had helped him to realise that he wanted his child and she was the only person that was nice to him.  
"I…she was breaking…the law" he choked out. Marcel put a hand on his shoulder but Klaus only glared at him then threw the vamp to the ground and knelt beside him. He let his wolf fangs grow and bit the vampire before leaving to find the body of the brunette girl. If anyone could find her it would be Sophie Deveroux who was with Hayley at the mausoleum.

Indiana was sitting at the bar watching the karaoke and dancing with a smirk, drunk people were the worst dancers.  
"Who would like to sing next?" a young employee asked the crowded bar. The employee smiled when he saw her in her jeans and leather jacket and pointed at her. "Young lady, come on up" he smirked and held out a microphone. She sighed before going to the stage and taking the mic with a smile.  
"_Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down you've got too much talent. I see you through those bloodshot eyes. There's a cure you've found it. Slow motion sparks. You caught that chill. Now don't deny it. But boys will be boys. Oh yes they will. They don't wanna define it. Just give up the game and get into me. If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_" It was at that precise moment in the song that Klaus walked in looking for something. He spotted her on the stage and she smiled. "_Oh no I do not hook up, up. I go slow. So if you want me. I don't come cheap. Keep your hand in my hand. And your heart on your sleeve. Oh no I do not hook up, up. I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try. The harder I'll fight. To say ... Goodnight_" she stopped and watched as Klaus smiled, she could feel that he was attracted to her but she wasn't gonna be as easy at Hayley. Klaus walked up to the bar and spotted Marcel talking to someone. He walked over to his friend and sat next to him.  
"So I see little Indie is still alive and well" Marcel grinned. Klaus ordered a scotch and turned to the singing girl on stage.  
"_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down. 'Cause you don't wanna miss out_" she finished and the crowd clapped. Klaus looked back over at the girl then back at Marcel.  
"She'll be staying that way too" Klaus told the vampire and got up to follow Indie outside.

_**The next chapter is called What are You? *hint hint* I hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it!  
~Brittney**_


	3. Chapter 3 - What are You?

**_Are you finally ready to find out what Indiana is? _**

Klaus grabbed the young girl's arm and spun her around.  
"Indie, you're okay" he said. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I'm perfectly okay" she noted and then looked at her arm. He dropped his hand.  
"One of Marcel's vampires said that he killed you" he told her. She smiled and put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.  
"I know, I told him to say it" she smirked and she could tell by the look on his face that was confused. "I'm not any ordinary 17 year old girl" Indie told him.  
"What do you mean love?" Klaus asked her. She pulled him along behind her until they reached a quiet woodsy area with no vampires around.  
"Do you know that I'm Matt Donovan's younger sister?" she asked simply. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over her features.  
"The human boy at Mystic Falls?" he asked. She nodded.  
"He's my half-brother. My father was a werewolf, but I didn't know that. I never knew" she explained. Klaus watched with curiosity.  
"Then how did you convince a vampire to lie?" he asked. Indie sighed and looked up needing courage to tell someone her secret.  
"I was bitten by Tyler the first night her turned, Caroline got me away from him before he could do any serious damage but the bite fought with my DNA and the next full moon I didn't turn. I was able to compel my teacher to let me go to the bathroom the day after the full moon though" she chuckled and Klaus smiled.  
"So you can compel vampires" he smiled. "What else can you do?" he asked.  
"Any ordinary vampire that drinks my blood dies instantly, no Original has tried and I hope none do but who's risk it anyways?" she asked rhetorically. Klaus nodded wanting her to continue but she didn't.  
"What else?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"I'm not giving up _all_ my secrets" she smirked then walked away and Klaus followed after her. "Where are you going?" he asked. She was a step ahead of him.  
"To dress up for Marcel's party. He doesn't know I was the bartender" she told him walking backwards to talk to him while walking. She spun to walk normally again but crashed into Diego, Marcel's second.

"And what do we have here? I heard what you said" Diego said to Indie. She stepped forwards again though so she was face to face with the vamp.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. The vampire grabbed her arms and bit her neck. Klaus stepped forwards but stopped when Diego pulled away clutching his neck. He grew paler and dropped to his knees. Klaus heard Indie giggle and then she turned to face him with her brown hair falling over her shoulder. "I told you they die. Let's get going" she told the Original and then kept walking.

Indie got dressed into a black sequined dress that had one sleeve and a pair of black high heels with black and gold bangles then tied the top half of her hair into a ponytail that was held by a black clip. She grabbed her black clutch purse and walked to Marcel's. Klaus was going to be there already, the plan that Sophie had made was in full swing and Indie would have to leave town later tonight. She opened the door and left for the large apartment building that Marcel ran as a party venue.

Klaus was talking with Marcel when he spotted Indiana walking amongst the humans dancing along to the music. She wore a beautiful black dress and her hair fell perfectly around her face to show the high cheekbones and big brown eyes. Marcel noticed that Klaus had stopped talking and was looking over his shoulder. He turned to see what the hybrid was looking at and spotted the brunette.  
"Not falling for a human I hope" he smiled at Klaus. Klaus turned his attention back to Marcel.  
"No" he said, barely above a whisper. He noticed Indie watching him as she danced among the humans and he smiled at her and got a smile in return.  
"You are" Marcel smirked and Klaus grabbed him by the jaw.  
"No, I'm not" he growled. He stormed off towards the bar to get a drink. He could feel something spark inside of him when she was around; he _was _falling for a human.

The night was getting pretty late when Indie decided to leave, she was only there to dance around not to be around Klaus. She grabbed her purse and turned to leave when she was stopped by Marcel.  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a smile. "Surely one more dance wouldn't hurt" he asked offering his arm to lead her to the dance floor. She shook her head.  
"I'm tired and I need to go back home. I have a long drive to my _actual_ home tomorrow" she replied. Marcel grabbed her shoulders much like Diego had earlier and her pulled her closer, aiming to compel her.  
"You want to dance with me, in fact you want to do anything to please me" Marcel said. Indie pretended it worked by letting herself relax in his grip. Marcel let go and smiled. Indie pulled back her fist and punched him as hard as she could, cracking her own hand as she did. Marcel fell to the ground.  
"When a lady says no, it means no" she snapped then spun and left. Klaus watched her as she did, he had seen Marcel compel her and it didn't work. She was immune to compulsion and could compel others. What else could she do?

The next morning Indie woke up at 6am to her alarm and grabbed her overnight bag packed with two outfits and her dress and got changed into jeans, a blue singlet and a black hoodie. She pulled on her ugg boots and tied her hair into a high ponytail before grabbing her car keys and leaving.

"Matty, I'm home" she called as she opened the front door. It was dead silent. She unpacked her bag then drove to the Mystic Grill, maybe Matt was at work. She saw her acceptance forms for Mystic Falls High on the way out of the front door and smiled. Even though she was graduating in two weeks she had gotten her old school to send her transcript so she could graduate with her brother. She looked around the busy bar and grill and spotted Bonnie and Caroline talking. Caroline looked up upon seeing her and smiled. Bonnie turned next and jumped up excitedly. Things were weird between Caroline and Indiana since Tyler cheated in Indie with Caroline. The girls had forgiven but not forgotten with each other but Indie hated Tyler.  
"Indie" Bonnie squealed as she pulled the younger girl in a hug. Indie returned the hug and then Caroline pulled her in for a hug. Indie held onto Caroline for a long time before the girls let go.  
"Have you guys seen Matt?" Indie asked her friends. Caroline and Bonnie shared a grim look that Indie didn't like.  
"Sweetie, Matt...Damon killed him" Caroline told her friend. Indie looked at her horrified.  
"But he'll-" Bonnie was cut off.  
"Damon. Killed. Matt?" Indie growled and stormed out of the Grill.

_**So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Recovery

Indie had gotten Caroline to drive her to the Salvatore boarding house and the second the car was in park, Indie had ran to the front door and nearly got bowled over by Elena standing in the doorway.  
"Indie" she smiled. Indie ignored her and walked to the main room where she saw her brother's lifeless body. Her hand went to her mouth as she fell to her knees by his body.  
"Matty" she whispered. Elena had caused the death of both her siblings. She got to her feet and turned to the brunette vampire.  
"He's gonna come back. He's wearing the Gilbert ring" Caroline told her, stepping forwards to defend Elena. Indie turned back to her brother and saw the ring in question.  
"I don't know why he even agreed to do this, Elena was more fun as an emotionless bitch" Rebekah said coming up behind the couch that Matt was laying on. Indie jumped as she saw the blond Original.  
"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Elena asked. Rebekah looked down at Matt.  
"He's cute, what can I say" she smiled. Indie chuckled and then looked at her brother's limp form. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket and everyone turned to her, the caller ID read 'Klaus'. She sighed and rejected the call, her brother would want her here when he wakes up. He wouldn't want her out talking to Klaus.  
"Who are you avoiding?" Bonnie asked with a smile. Indie hadn't noticed her come over, she didn't expect the witch to come. Especially since she was hiding from Silas.  
"Nobody" Indie said quickly. Rebekah heard the phone buzz again and took it from Indie's hand without a second thought.  
"You've been talking with my brother. There's a voicemail, let's see what he has to say hey Indie" she smiled and called voicemail, Klaus' voice was heard almost instantly.  
"Hey Indie. I'm standing in one of my favourite cities in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I'd like to share it with you. Call me back" his voice said on loudspeaker. Everyone looked at each other then at Indie who was blushing.  
"You have my brother wrapped around your little finger and you're here? You could get him to come back and help us with Silas" Rebekah told the youngest Donovan. Caroline was the most shocked, Klaus had been flirting with her for the past two years and now Indie comes home and makes herself known and Klaus is calling her to tell her that all he can think about is how much he wants to show his favourite city to Indie. He never offered anything like that to her.

It was less than two days until graduation and Indie had sent out her Graduation announcements to family and one to Klaus, she had to admit that she cared for him but she was scared of getting hurt again like she had been when Tyler cheated on her with Caroline. She was looking through her closet for a graduation dress when she heard the floor creak in her room. She leaned back to see Rebekah standing in her doorway.  
"I like the peach coloured dress with the black lace over the top half and the end. You could wear it with your black wedges and your hair tied in a bun with a few strands dangling over your cheeks" she told Indie who looked over her shoulder to see the dress she had put on her 'I think yes' pile. "Here" Rebekah continued as she turned the teen to face the mirror and pulled the long dark hair into a bun while leaving two strands out to frame her face. Indie smiled and Rebekah let go of her hair.  
"Thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked the Original.  
"I wanted to let you know that Bonnie pulled down the veil. My ex tried to kill Matt and that you may see dead people. Oh jeez, that's a stupid line" she sighed and then watched to gauge Indie's reaction.  
"You mean I may see Vicki again?" she asked. Rebekah watched her in confusion.  
"Who's Vicki?"

"Mine and Matt's older sister. Stefan killed her after Damon turned her and she tried to kill Elena" Indie told the blond.

Matt and Indie were walking down to the Mystic Grill when Indie stopped and looked across the road. Matt followed her gaze to see the tall, slim brunette that had died years ago.  
"Vicki" Matt breathed. Indie didn't say her name though, she just ran across the road and threw herself in her sister's welcoming arms.  
"Dee, you have no idea how much I missed you. I'm so sorry for getting you sent to boarding school sissy" Vicki cried. Indie was crying too, she still hadn't let go of her. Matt crossed the road to pull both his sisters into a hug, he was now crying too. It was a family reunion.  
"I'm sorry Vicki, I should've trusted you when you didn't want me to come home that summer. I love you Vicki" Indie apologised. Vicki released her younger siblings and smiled at them.  
"I'm so proud of you both, you're graduating" Vicki squealed. Matt and Indie smiled. The three of them continued to the Mystic Grill to have lunch together.

_**I need reviews! Pleaseeeee? I don't bite :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Graduation Day

So far this is a really good story! I love the concept! I like the interactions between the characters! :)  
Good work...keep it up!  
~Guest

_Thankyou!_

Love the way the story is going. Keep on writing! :)  
~West Coast Country Girl

_Thanks!_

i am totally loving this story i love Indie's character she and Klaus are gonna be perfect together when they finally get together i can't wait to read the next chapter Please Update Soon :)  
~bookfreak25

_Thankyou! I am writing chapter 7 right now so keep on the lookout :)_

:)  
~OneOfTheGuys411102

_:) _

**_Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow...hopefully. But I have my Aunt's surprise party that I'm helping plan this weekend and next weekend is my cousin's surprise party then it's my Dad's graduation from the police academy then it's school Trial exams so I don't have a lot of time to write. I will try to write when I can. That's a promise! :)_**

* * *

Indie was dressed in the peach dress and was staring at herself in the mirror while Rebekah did her hair. She stared at the beautiful dress she was wearing and smiled. She was secretly hoping that Klaus would come, she hadn't received his RSVP.  
"Why won't you let _me_ do your hair?" Vicki complained for the fifth time. Rebekah turned to the dead vampire and glared.  
"Because _I _know how to do Indie's hair with only pins and hairspray" Rebekah snapped. Indie sighed.  
"Vicki, see if Matty needs anything" she told her sister who sighed then left.

The group stood together behind the stands on the football field. They were all in their red graduation robes and caps. It was really happening.  
"I can't believe we're really graduating. I didn't think we'd all make it" Caroline squealed. I smiled.  
"Group hug?" Indie sighed, knowing what Caroline would suggest next. The blond nodded and they all squished in for a hug. Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Indie all smiled then heard the squeal of the microphone signalling for the graduating teens to line up. Indie was before Matt and he watched as his sister walked up to the stage and shook Mr Bennett's hand and received her certificate. She was finished high school. Indie looked from the stage but couldn't see Klaus anywhere, she tried not to show her disappointment but she was upset. She honestly thought he liked her. She sat on her seat near Bonnie and smiled, waving her certificate in front of her.  
"I can't believe it" Indie grinned. Then she felt an Original and looked behind Bonnie who followed her gaze and saw Kol.  
"There are twenty four supernatural creatures here waiting for my signal. I want the veil down by midnight" he told the two. Indie looked at Bonnie.  
"I can't, I'm not strong enough" she told the Original. Kol looked pissed. He looked at the young gifted girl that his brother was falling for and smiled.  
"Then you'll have to find someone to give you power because I'll kill little…" he looked to Indie for her name.  
"Leave her out of this" Bonnie growled warningly. She could see the darkness in Kol and she was not scared of her own death, because she was already dead. She was scared for Indie. Kol noticed the rest of Elena's friends sit down and he sat back.  
"Midnight" he told her once more before standing up and walking away.

The ceremony was over quickly and Matt and Rebekah had gone off to talk to some of Matt and Indie's family while Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Indie were talking to Alaric over the phone. Damon had been shot with a werewolf venom covered bullet.  
"Call Klaus again" Elena begged her friend. Indie sighed and redialled Klaus' number.  
"Hey Klaus, we need your help. Answer your damn phone" she shouted into her phone when it went to voicemail. She groaned in annoyance as Caroline gave her a 'give it another try' look.  
"Come on Indie, please" Elena begged.  
"I'm trying. I can't magically make him appear." Indie stopped yelling when the vampires around her began clutching their skulls in pain. Someone grabbed her from behind and held a strong hand against her throat, constricting her airway.  
"Remember us Caroline?" the apparent leader asked. Caroline glanced up but the pain was too much. Indie was starting to become dazed and confused from the lack of oxygen to her brain when she spotted Klaus, he had thrown a graduation cap that decapitated the main witch. The one holding her let go in shock and Indie fell to her hands and knees breathing heavily.  
"I can do this all day" he smirked and the witches immediately dispersed. Stefan knelt by Indie and helped her to her feet. She kept her eyes locked on Klaus as he watched her with a look of relief in his eyes. He'd thought he'd be too late, her voicemail had cut off after she had told her friends that she couldn't make him magically appear. He gave her a small smile and left.

Indie was still at the school at 11pm just string out into space, thinking about what would happen next. She threw her cap and gown back into the pile and turned around to see Klaus coming up the steps to the stage.  
"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked with a small smile.  
"I was already on my way" upon seeing the questioning look on her face her continued. "I received your graduation announcement. Very subtle, I assume you were expecting cash?" he asked with a smile. Indie chuckled.  
"That, or a mini fridge" she smiled. Klaus did too.  
"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what you'd say. So I opted for something I knew you would accept; I know you didn't get your applications into any colleges so I am more than willing to compel any school you want. Harvard, Julliard, Yale..." he listed. Indie was in shock.  
"What?" Indie breathed. He didn't understand her shock.  
"I know your love for dance and singing so..." he stopped with furrowed brows when he saw a single tear slide down her cheek.  
"Klaus, thankyou but would it be selfish of me to take on both offers?" Indie asked. She wasn't prepared for a relationship right now but they could be friends and start from there. He chuckled softly.  
"Congratulations Indiana" Klaus said to Indie then kissed he lightly on her cheek. She smiled and blushed ever so lightly. "Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight" he suggested offering his arm. Indie took it gratefully and laughed as they walked back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving to New Orleans

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm sorry for the late update but I was super busy with my Aunt's surprise party and we had guests stay over so I couldn't update. Here's Chapter 6!  
~Brittney**_

* * *

Indie sat in the front seat of Klaus' car with her feet on the dashboard while she listened to her iPod playing on shuffle through the car's CD player. She noticed that Klaus would smile at her every now and then as she looked out the window at the scenery they passed. Indie moved her feet so she was sitting on them and shimmied herself so she could sleep.

_Matt watched his sister walk to the front steps with Klaus and he was furious. How could she stand to be around the monster that had caused so many problems for everyone? She opened the door and turned to say goodnight to Klaus.  
"Bye, see you tomorrow" she smiled at the hybrid. Klaus smiled back at her and said goodnight before turning and walking back to his own house. After Indie shut the door Matt was ready to yell at her.  
"Tomorrow? Why are you seeing him tomorrow?" Matt yelled. Indie looked at him confused.  
"Because I'm going to college in New Orleans and Klaus offered to be my roommate and to compel the school to let me go there for free with any class I want" Indie told her brother.  
"With _Klaus_? He tried to kill us if you don't remember, he's a killer Ind and I don't want you around him" Matt reminded her. Indie's jaw dropped then she regained her composure.  
"Well if _you_ don't remember, he hasn't hurt me. And I can make my own decisions Matty. I love you but I'm leaving tomorrow" Indie snapped and stormed off to her room, slamming the door for added effect. She slid down the door with a sigh then began packing._

"What is it love?" Klaus asked, seeing her upset was not something he enjoyed. She turned to face him and shook her head.  
"Nothing, I just got into a fight with my brother after you left. "And please don't call me love unless you are _actually _in love with me. It's irritating" she added. He nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
"Okay. We're about four hours away still so if you want to sleep I'll wake you when we get there" Klaus offered and she nodded and got herself comfortable again.

Klaus turned to see the sleeping form of Indie and he smiled. Elijah and Marcel already knew his feelings for her and that scared him, he had a weakness and it was her. He looked back to the road to see that they were fifteen minutes from their arrival into the heart of the city. He rubbed Indie's arm gently and she began to stir.  
"Indie, wake up. We're here" he told her quietly as not to startle her. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes before looking out the window again and smiling. It really was a beautiful city. She'd only ben here twice before. The car rolled to a stop outside a beautiful apartment building and they got out. Indie stretched her aching muscles and sighed. Klaus came around the car with her bags and let them into the building. There was a woman there who was compelled to let him in. It was her house but Klaus was the only vampire allowed in for safety reasons. Once they were inside Klaus walked to Indie's room to see that she was busy unpacking her things.  
"I'm going to let Marcel and Elijah know I'm back. I'll meet you at the Deveraux bar when I'm finished" he told her, she nodded and waved as he left then continued unpacking.

Klaus was standing inside Marcel's house waiting for him to come downstairs and talk.  
"Niklaus, welcome back" Elijah said from behind him, he spun to face his older brother.  
"Hello brother" Klaus replied. Elijah noticed the scent on Klaus and smiled.  
"You were with that girl again, Indie" Elijah smiled, his brother was finally getting some humanity back in him because of this girl.  
"It was her graduation yesterday and she invited me to go. Luckily I got there when I did though because the veil was down and the twelve witches that Caroline killed were there" Klaus told his brother.  
"The scent of her is fresh. Fresher than yesterday" Elijah noted with a smile. Klaus flared his nostrils as he breathed in her scent around him. Elijah was right.  
"I offered her the option of coming back here with me to go to college and she accepted" Klaus said. Marcel came jogging down the stairs when he heard Klaus' voice but stopped when he heard them talking about Indie, the girl Klaus was so obviously in love with.  
"So the girl has come with you to New Orleans?" Elijah asked with a smile. Klaus watched his brother wearily.  
"I'm here to see Marcel" Klaus told his brother to change the subject. Marcel took this as hic cue to show himself. He jogged down the last few steps and smiled, opening his arms invitingly to show he was harmless.  
"Hey Klaus, I thought you left" he said. Klaus smiled at his friend.  
"I had an errand to run but I'm back" Klaus explained. Marcel nodded; apparently Klaus was with a girl that he liked named Indie, which must have been the girl they were talking about when they were together last.

Indie stared out of the window of the building and smiled as she watched the party going on in the street. She decided to change into clean jeans and a loose, cream coloured t-shirt and let her hair down to fall over her shoulder. She slipped on her flip-flops and walked outside with her phone in her pocket and a handful of cash. She had been walking for about five minutes before she spotted a street artist painting a face on the biggest canvas she had ever seen. She smiled as she watched him wave the brush in long, dark strokes. Klaus began walking up to her, he spotted her easily when he was on his way to the Deveraux bar. He stopped behind her and watched the artist in front of them.  
"Every artist has a story you know" Indie smiled, admiring the fresh painting in front of her.  
"What do you suppose his is?" Klaus asked with a nod towards the amazing street artist. Indie sighed and folded her arms, a habit she did when she was thinking.  
"Angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone" Indie saw Klaus tear up and turn away, this was relating to him. She stopped that train of thought. "Sorry, I'm overzealous. My school taught psychology. Maybe he just had too much to drink" she smiled, turning to face the hybrid.  
"No, I think you were probably right the first time" Klaus smiled at Indie and allowed himself to show the tears forming in his eyes. Indie smiled and looked back at the painting. She felt him disappear and looked back over her shoulder to see the faintest of blurs leave the town square.


	7. Chapter 7 - Effective

Indie didn't know where Klaus had run off to but she did realise that he felt the same way she described the painter to be. She walked down the street and saw a shop selling necklaces and chains. She stopped when she saw one that had triquetra on it that caught her eye. She felt drawn to it and picked it up, it was silver and she smiled as she held it to her neck. The old lady running the shop looked at her with confusion.  
"You're the first one that's been able to even touch the necklace" she told Indie who looked up at the lady then at the necklace.  
"What do you mean?" she returned. The lady looked around then leaned forwards.  
"The vampires can't touch it, it's magic. The witches put a spell on that necklace so that the person to save this town could be the only one to wield it. It will make you more powerful and you can save us and the witches" the lady explained. Indie looked at the necklace through a new light and saw the inscription '_for the saviour of New Orleans_' it read. Indie dug into her pocket and asked the lady how much it was but the lady shook her head. "No charge, just set us free" she smiled. Indie smiled back and walked off, putting the necklace on as she walked away.

Sophie was at the bar working when she saw Indie come in, she was wearing the necklace she and her sister had helped cast the spell on. She walked up to Indie and pulled her aside and pointed to the necklace.  
"You know what this means don't you?" she asked. Indie touched the necklace subconsciously then let her hand drop.  
"I'm the saviour of New Orleans?" she guessed. Sophie nodded.  
"The necklace helps you draw power from witches; the top oval, werewolves; the bottom left pointing to your heart because you were born a wolf, and vampires; the bottom right. You're stronger now, you need to save us" Sophie explained. Indie sighed and was getting slightly irritated, how was she stronger? She felt no different.  
"How am I stronger? I still don't understand" she told her friend. "I was told I am the only person who can touch this thing, can you touch it?" she asked. Sophie shook her head.  
"I can't and your power comes from within, you'll notice your compulsion powers and other powers grow" Sophie said. Indie sighed and left. She was getting too frustrated.

Indie walked through the town in a rage. Why did everyone expect her to be the good one? She was bullied by her own sister and then was forced out of town by her parents! She just wanted to be normal for once.  
"Marcel, get out of my face" Indie warned the vampire coming up to her. He smiled.  
"Good afternoon to you to. I heard you were back in town, Klaus is one lucky hybrid" he noted, Indie turned to walk away but Marcel grabbed her shoulder. Indie stared at the hand on her shoulder and Marcel went flying through the air. Indie watched in shock. Was that her that did that? She realised she was subconsciously touching her new necklace and dropped her hand before running back to the apartment. She shut the door behind her and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. Indie sat on her bed and threw her necklace to the floor, to be honest it freaked her out. She layed on her bed and let herself cry. She scared herself already with what she could do and now she was adding telekinesis to that list of freakish abilities.

Klaus was sitting in the Deveroux bar when he heard heels come in.  
"Hello sister" Klaus greeted without looking away from his scotch. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.  
"I can see that you're in love with Indie, I can see why as well. But you need to let her know, she's human not a mind reader. If you love her, tell her. Before she falls for someone else" Rebekah told her brother as she sat next to him and waved over the bartender. Klaus looked up at the comment.  
"Maybe you should mind your own business" he told his sister then walked away. Rebekah was right, and he was going to do just as she suggested.

Indie looked up from her book when she felt a rush of cold wind. Klaus ran to her. She had been crying, what was wrong?  
"Klaus?" she asked, sitting upright and moving her book. She shifted to see him properly in her bed and pulled the covers up.  
"What is it Indie, sweetheart?" he asked her, his eyes shifting between her bloodshot eyes and her half-covered body. She shook her head, not wanting to explain.  
"I don't-" she started. Klaus lifted her chin. "The necklace I bought today was magical, it allowed me to telekinetically throw Marcel off me in the street. I'm an ever bigger freak than I was before" she told him getting teary again. He pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder.  
"It's okay love, you're okay. You're not a freak, you're a beautiful young woman" Klaus cooed. Indie pulled away from Klaus and he watched her curiously. Indie shifted to her knees and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and kissed him. Klaus lifted Indie off the mattress and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His fingers gripped at the soft fabric of her shirt and growled playfully as he tore it from her back. She giggled and kissed him again, this time she was the one to remove clothing. She wasn't about to stop him now. Klaus lowered her on the mattress and kissed her neck, she giggles as his stubble tickled her neck.


	8. Chapter 8 - Girl with the Blues

_**Sorry for the crappy update schedule. My main story to work on is my Teen Wolf story 'Coming Home to Darkness'. I've also been sick for the past few days so I apologise for the wait. **_

* * *

Indie woke up the next morning and felt a hand across her waist, she opened her eyes to see a sleeping Klaus and she realised she was butt naked. Had she just slept with Klaus? She slipped quietly out of the bed and tiptoes back to her bathroom. She grabbed a clean pair of black denim short shorts and a dark green singlet then got dressed as quickly as she could, putting her necklace back on again just to be on the safe side. She was about to leave the house when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at the hand then travelled her eyes up the arm to see Klaus in a pair of jeans but shirtless.

"Where are you off to in such a rush love?" he asked with a smile. She had finally given in to her feelings for him and now she was sneaking out.  
"Last night was a mistake. I was upset and…it was just a mistake, I need to go" she said and shrugged him off then ran out the front door. Klaus just stood where he was, dumbfounded. He thought she liked him, no, he knew she liked him. He grabbed the first shirt he saw then pulled on his leather jacket before running after Indie.

Indie walked through the busy streets peering over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure Klaus wasn't following her. After a few minutes she slowed down her pace and stopped looking for him, she reached out to touch her necklace but realised it was still on the floor of her room. She couldn't go back now but she felt weird without it. As much as she hated being the freak, she needed the power to get rid of Marcel if he came after her. Her next best bet after the necklace was Sophie and the witches. Indie decided that was her safest bet now, so she jogged to the cemetery and then slowed down to a walk as she entered the tomb they were keeping Hayley in.  
"Sophie, I left the necklace at home. Do you think you could be my bodyguard just for the day?" Indie asked nervously. Sophie squinted at the girl when she felt a pang of knowledge.  
"You slept with him" Sophie realised. Indie took a step back.  
"It was a mistake" Indie said. She could see the look in Sophie's eyes and the idea popping into her mind.  
"You're pregnant" Sophie told her, taking another step forwards. Indie took another step back but was hit with a spark of pain in her shoulder.  
"Please, Sophie" she groaned as she fell to the floor.  
"Sophie, what is going on here? Indiana is not part of this" Elijah said from the opening in the tomb. He ran to her side and helped her to her feet.  
"You can keep the wolf girl, I want Indie" Sophie stated. Elijah helped Indie to her feet but had an invisible wall block him from leaving. "She's not going anywhere Elijah. I finally have something that _is _a weakness to Klaus. He loves this girl and thus, she isn't leaving" Sophie stated. Elijah growled but stormed out in search of his brother.

Klaus was enjoying Marcel's celebration when his brother grabbed his shoulder. Klaus followed his brother to the side and grumbled.  
"What now brother?" he huffed. Marcel came up behind him.  
"It's Indie, she's missing" Elijah said clearly to Klaus. Marcel's brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Is that the brunette girl that you've been smitten over?" he asked. Klaus glared at him. "I can send a few of my daylighters to try find her" he offered. Klaus looked at Elijah and nodded.  
"I'd appreciate that Marcel. Thank you" when Marcel left Klaus turned back to his brother. "Sophie?" he asked. Elijah nodded. "I'll kill her" he growled.  
"No brother, she's got a spell up to stop us from taking her from the cave. I don't know if killing her will break it or not" he tried to reason with the original hybrid.  
"She's break it" he growled and left for the cave.

Indie sat beside Hayley and sighed.  
"He's good at knocking people up" Hayley chuckled trying to break the silence. Indie snorted and faced the pregnant girl.  
"I guess he has a thing for brunette werewolves" she smiled. Hayley laughed.  
"So what happened, I mean after" Hayley asked. Genuinely intrigued by the new girl.  
"I ran out. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened" Indie sighed. The door opened and there stood Sophie with a smile.  
"Hi girls, Klaus and Elijah are on their way. So now, Hayley, I have something we need to do" she said and led Hayley down a narrow hallway.

"Indie" Klaus called out. Indie sat upright and realised she had fallen asleep on the stone floor. She was cold but stood anyway.  
"She's not leaving" Sophie told him. Indie peeked out the archway and watched the three communicate.  
"Yes, she is" Elijah growled. Indie stepped out from the shadows and Klaus looked up.  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered, knowing he could hear her. Sophie walked forwards so she was face to face with Klaus.  
"Go back to Marcel and do your job. Once Marcel is dead the way we want him to go down, I'll let Indie go" Sophie instructed. Klaus growled at her and shook his head.  
"I'll follow no rules until Indie is standing beside me" he snapped. Sophie turned around and moved Indie next to her using telekinesis.  
"Then she'll die" Sophie stated then snapped Indie's neck. She dropped in a heap on the floor.  
"NO" Klaus cried out. Elijah's jaw dropped and he watched as Klaus fell to his knees.  
"Bitch" Hayley yelled then rammed Sophie through with a pipe she had shook free in the tomb. Sophie gasped for air and collapsed. Marcel came running into the tomb as Sophie's head hit the ground with a loud thud. He stepped forwards and put a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder.  
"I can turn her" Marcel offered. Klaus looked up and then shook his head.  
"I will" he told his friend and crawled over to Indie. He rolled her to her back and brushed her bangs from her eyes. He watched in awe as her veins turned a strong white. Her necklace was glowing and then her eyes fluttered open.  
"What the" Marcel muttered. They jumped when they heard gargling. Hayley looked to Indie.  
"She bound me to her. Be safe" she smiled then dropped to the ground in a heap.

* * *

_**Okay so I know it's crappy but I wanted to update all my stories today. Hope you enjoyed it though.**_


End file.
